A Day in the Life of Maureen Johnson
by xTakeMeOrLeaveMe
Summary: This fanfiction is all about Maureen Johnson, and her struggles in life with love, hate, and friendship. This is the point of view of 14 year old Maureen, and her life in the middle school level.
1. Chapter 1: Misunderstood

A Day in the Life of Maureen Johnson

**Chapter 1: Misunderstood**

"Take out your homework please so I can check it," said Mrs. Myers, Maureen's 8th grade math teacher.

"Psssttt...Mark!" Maureen tapped Mark lightly on the shoulder to get his attention.

Mark groaned, "Ahhh .. Maureen .. what do you want now?" He said with a drained look on his face.

"Did you do last night's homework? I forgot! I had voice lessons. I'm sooo sorry!" She said, feeling sorry for Mark.

Mark couldn't take it anymore. He ALWAYS let Maureen copy his homework. If it wasn't for Mark, Maureen would be failing math instead of just having a C+. "NO! You ALWAYS copy my homework! It's not fair to me, I'm sick of it. Just take the zero!"  
Maureen sighed. "OH FINE!" she said with a smirk on her face.

"What's going on here?" Mrs. Myers asked.

"Um nothing." Maureen said as if nothing was wrong.

"No, I mean where is your homework, Maureen?" Mrs. Myers asked with disappointment. Maureen gave her no answer. "MAUREEN? HELLO? Your homework, the proportions worksheet?" she asked again.

"Oh, that .. I forgot it ..." Maureen answered. She couldn't take it anymore. Mrs. Myers annoyed the crap out of her, and she was always so annoyed by it.

Mrs. Myers sighed. "Well, that's another zero for you." she reminded Maureen. Maureen nodded.

Already, Maureen was probably getting a C in math. That was normal for her, she didn't really care about her school work. The only things she really cared about were singing, her friends, and MARK. Mark and Maureen have been best friends ever since they were in Kindergarten, but Mark always felt that Maureen has been a pet peeve to him. She always wanted everything to be the way SHE wanted it, and didn't really care for others.

When Maureen got home from school that day, her mom was in the kitchen hunched over a paper, her eyes dark with sadness.

"Hi mom ... I'm home." Maureen called to her mother, as she trudged in the door.

"Hello, Maureen. Hey ... what's this all about?" her mom asked, holding a paper up to her.

"Umm .. I don't know ..." Maureen said questionably.

"A 'C' in math, WHAT IS THIS MAUREEN?" her mom screamed with tense anger.

"WHAT? I've never seen that before .. I don't even know what that is!"

"Don't lie to me missy!"

"I'M NOT LYING!" Tears filled Maureen's eyes. She hated school more than anything in the world. She wished she could just get a singing career right now, so she didn't have to go to college to do more work.

"If you get ONE MORE bad grade, I am cancelling your voice lessons! I think that's what's keeping you from doing your schoolwork." Maureen's mother suggested.

"NO!!! MOM, DON'T!!" Maureen yelled, as her tears flowed faster. "I love voice lessons, it's the only thing that gives me a break from school and all this shit!"

Maureen's mother ignored her fresh mouth. "Okay, I won't do that .. only if you get another bad grade. I have an idea..."

"What's the idea?"

"You know Mark, Mark Cohen who lives across the street?"

"Yeah, I know him."

"Would you like him to tutor you? He seems like a very smart boy."

Maureen liked the thought of that. MARK COHEN. Her secret crush since Kindergarten! She blushed "Yeah ... that's a cool idea." she said with a smile on her face.


	2. Chapter 2: A Little Help From Mark

**Chapter 2: A Little Help from Mark.**

**Part I**

The next day at school, Maureen rummaged through her locker to find her books, until she felt a light tap on her shoulder.

"Hi, Maureen sorry to bother you .. I wanted to ask you something." It was Mark. MARK COHEN. The kid she had a crush on!

"Oh, hi Mark." Maureen greeted him, with a confused look on her face. What could he possibly want?

Mark looked into her bright green eyes, outlined with thick black eyeliner. Her lips were as red as blood, and that was the first thing that he noticed as his eyes met hers.

"Uhh .. well .." Mark stuttered with nervousness. "Your mom called me last night about the tutoring thing.."

Maureen cut him off. "Oh yeah, that .. she mentioned that to me too. So, what do you plan on doing about that?" she questioned.

"Do you _want_ me to tutor you, because if you don't that's fine. I mean you don't have to pay me or anything..." Mark explained to her, looking into her eyes.

Maureen giggled spastically. "Hehehehe .. why wouldn't I want you to tutor me? You're the most intellegent boy .. I mean **man**, I've ever met." She said, as her face brightened with a big smile.

Mark was shocked. A girl had never complimented him like that before, especially Maureen Johnson, who he's known practically his whole life. "REALLY? That was so sweet of you to say." he said happily.

"Oh, don't mention it." she said, rubbing his arm with comfort.

Mark felt uncomfortable about this move that Maureen was making, _Is Maureen flirting with me?_ He thought. _She couldn't be, we're only 14 years old!_ He let it rest for

now and finally spoke out. "So my house, after school at 4:00?"

"Sounds good." Maureen answered, giggling again. They both parted ways, heading to homeroom.

As Maureen walked down the hallway, she was constantly giggling. She felt happy to have such a good friend, who could turn into her boyfriend.

Suddenly, her best friend Joanne met her in the hallway. She had a smirk on her face, as if Maureen was crazy. "Hi, Maureen. What are you giggling about?" she asked.

"Hehehe .. Mark. He's tutoring me in math." she smiled.

"MARK? HAHA, you're kidding!" Joanne joked. She always liked to joke, Maureen liked that about her the most. She had a good sense of humor.

"Nope, and he's pretty hott too." She said, giggling again.

"MO! Girl, quit giggling!" Joanne yelled, Maureen's giggling was becoming a pet peeve to her.

"Oh, sorry. I'm just so happy, I mean I never thought Mark Cohen would be tutoring me in math!" she explained to Joanne.

"True dat!" Joanne replied, tapping Maureen on the shoulder and laughing.

The day went on, and all Maureen could think about was how Mark was going to be tutoring her later. She pondered what it would be like, interesting, boring, or just .. normal. Maureen pulled every single outfit she could find out of her closet.

Her mom strutted in. "Maureen, another clothes rampage?" she sighed. "It's just a tutoring session!"

"MOMMM!! I know. It's Mark! Not just any guy, MARK!" Maureen yelled to her mother with anger.

"Fine, do what you want. It's almost four, so you better hurry up!" her mother reminded her.

Maureen put on her best outfit, a long-sleeved lace black shirt, a jean mini-skirt with black leggings, black ankle-length boots, a black punkish belt, and as much makeup as

she could possibly put on. She left her hair, long and curly, and it flowed past her shoulders. She was ready to win Mark back for her own good.

**Part II**

Maureen nervously walked up the path that led up to Mark's driveway. _"What the fuck is wrong with me, I'm never scared! It's just Mark Cohen! I've known him my whole life!"_ She kept telling herself. Her hand trembled as it reached for the doorbell. She pressed it lightly with her finger.

"Ding, dong!" The doorbell rung. Gentle footsteps made their way to the front door, and the door slid open.

"Oh, hello Maureen!" Mrs. Cohen greeted her. "Welcome to our home! Mark has been waiting all day for you."

This made Maureen smile. Her whole face lit up, "Really? That's so nice to hear!" She replied, giggling again. She had been doing that very frequently.

"Well, Mark is just finishing up some of his homework, would you like anything to drink while you're waiting?" Mrs. Cohen asked kindly.

"No thanks, I'm good." Maureen said politely.

A few minutes later, Mark made his way down the steps. "Hi Maureen, sorry to keep you waiting." He said.

Maureen giggled again, "Hehehe .. it's alright." She said, flashing a smile to Mark.

"So, let's go up to my room and get this session started!" Mark yelled excitedly, showing his "spazz" side.

The two of them walked up the stairs, and into Mark's room. They made themselves comfortable in front of Mark's small, wooden desk.

"Let's go over page 254, these problems right here. What have you been having trouble with?" Mark asked with concern.

Maureen looked into his pale, blue eyes. She saw this innocent, but sexy 14 year-old boy. Her heart melted, and she finally responded, "Ummm .. hehe .. I don't get like ... how you solve the proportion." Her clear, green eyes, filled with think black eyeliner stared into his with fascination. "_Okay, I'm really not this stupid, I guess I'm only doing this to get Mark."_ She thought to herself.

"Okay, well you cross multiply, then you divide this number by each side.." Mark rambled on.

"Were you always this cute and smart?" Maureen laughed, and put her arm around him.

Mark put a confused look on his face. "MAUREEN! WHAT IN GOD'S NAME ARE YOU DOING?" He yelled, removing her arm from being around his neck.

"What do you mean? I'm just... well .. you're cute." Maureen answered.

"I know that, but this is a TUTORING session! You can't be doing that here. My mom would KILL me if she saw you hitting on me like that!"

"Yeah .. I know but .. you're so hottt." She touched his spiky hair, and brushed it back.

"Listen Maureen," Mark replied, "I would LOVE to do this now, but obviously you need help and I'm your only hope!" He yelled again, feeling sorry for Maureen. This was for her benefit, so why run it now?

"Awww fine.." Maureen cried with sorrow. She put on her little pouty face. "I guess we have to go over this now, Pookie."

Mark eyes also filled with sorrow. "Aww man! Not that Pookie stuff again!" He said, laughing. Maureen has always been pulling this stuff on him, ever since middle school.

"Well..." Maureen said questionably, and moved closer to Mark. "You're HOT, don't ever change, or turn into Roger." She told Mark, then laughed at her own joke.

"Haha, why the heck would I do that?" Mark laughed.

"I don't know, but thank goodness you're not like Roger. He's not cute enough for me." Maureen explained, leaning closer to Mark.

Mark leaned towards her, and suddenly, their lips both touched.

Then, the door swung open. "How are you doo..." Mrs. Cohen asked, cutting off with shock. "WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?" She screamed.

"Uh .. mom .. it's not what you think! IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!" Mark yelled.

"Were you two kissing? WERE YOU? Maureen, it was very nice having you, but I'm sure your mother would like you home right now." said Mrs. Cohen.

"Bye Mrs. Cohen, thank you for having me! Bye Mark." Maureen said, looking into his eyes.

"Bye .." he said, then put on a big smile.

Their flower was almost blooming, and Maureen couldn't wait to see what tomorrow would bring.


	3. Chapter 3: More than Friends

**A/N: Hey guys! This is my first author's note since it's been awhile, sorry about that! Chapter 3 is FINALLY up! haha. This one took A LOT of thought to write, so that's why it took so long. But it's here, and I read it over a lot of times for verb tense problems and spelling errors. I was also getting a lot of writer's block, so it's been hard. But chapter 3 is here now, and I hope you enjoy it! D - Erica**

**Chapter 3: More than Friends.**

Maureen couldn't concentrate in math class. She kept staring at the back of Mark's head, waiting to see when he would turn around. She hoped he would, so she'd be able to look into his beautiful blue eyes, that were as clear as the ocean. She was getting impatient, so she spoke out, "Hi Mark!" she whispered from behind.

Mark turned around to follow the sound of the whisper. "Maureen, be quiet! We're going to get into trouble!" He said, trying to end the distraction.

Suddenly, Mrs. Myers walked towards the two of them to see what all of the commotion was. "Excuse me, but is there something you two would like to share with the class?"

Maureen's throat became dry, and her stomach started to ache. "Um ... well .. Mark was .. uhh..." she stuttered, with drool dripping down the side of her mouth.

_"I can't let Maureen get into trouble again!"_ Mark thought to himself. "We were talking over the answer to number two on our homework because apparently, Maureen didn't understand it and she wanted my help," Mark blurted out.

Mrs. Myers raised her eyebrows and thought for a minute. "Oh, okay. I get it, but can you please pay attention to what I'm doing so maybe I can help too?" Mrs. Myers asked, with a concerned look on her face.

"Okay, sorry Mrs. Myers." Maureen said in her fake, sweet voice.

"Thank you." Maureen mouthed to Mark, as if he had saved her life.

"No problem." Mark mouthed back at her, smiling politely.

Finally, math class was over. Maureen made her way out of the classroom, until she heard the sound of footsteps behind her.

"Wait, Maureen!" Mark followed Maureen, running to keep up with her. He reached her, out of breath and panting.

Maureen heard someone calling her name, and looked up to see that it was Mark. "Oh, hi, Mark!" she said, greeting him with an excited expression on her face.

Mark stuttered, "I wanted to .. I wanted to know if you wanted to eat lunch together, like right now," Mark quickly asked, trying to catch his breath.

The sound of this made Maureen's heart jump. "Yeah, sure. I would LOVE to have lunch with you, thanks!" Maureen said, smiling brightly into Mark's blue eyes. "Just let me get to my locker and I'll meet you at the center table of the lunchroom, okay?" she said, giggling.

"Okay, take your time!" Mark said excitedly, even though he was too excited to even let her do that. He was happy about this, but also nervous too. _"What to do..."_ He thought to himself. "ROGER!!!!!!!!" he called to his best friend, who was hanging out by his locker at the end of the hallway.

Roger slammed his locker shut, and called back to Mark, "Hey Mark, what's goin' on?"

Mark ran frantically over to Roger's locker, as though he was late for an important meeting. "Gosh Roger, I'm so glad you're here! I need your help, BIG TIME!" Mark rambled on to his friend.

"Alright, alright. Jeez Mark, calm down!" Roger said, trying to soothe Mark. Unlike Mark, Roger was what they called 'cool, calm, and collected.' "So, what's the problem?" he asked Mark.

"Maureen.. I just asked her to have lunch with me, right now. I'm meeting her in a few minutes." Mark explained. "I need .. tips."

"Like 'girl tips' .. ?" Roger questioned.

"Well, 'dating tips', if you know what I mean..." Mark replied.

Roger thought about all of the girls he had previous crushes on. "Oh... Maureen. That's a tough one." He said with a heavy sigh. "First off, the hair. So neatly spiked? Come on, Mark Cohen!" He took his hand, and brushed it on the top of Mark's head to give him a 'shaggy look'. "Now that's hot!"

"Thanks Rog," Mark said, giving him a light pat on the shoulder.

"WAIT! I'm not done yet!" Roger informed Mark. "Second of all, who wears a polo buttoned all the way up? It's 2007, Mark, shape up!" Roger laughed, staring at Mark's light blue lacoste polo. He took the first two buttons, and let them loose. "Good. Now, you look like a MAN!" Roger said, feeling proud.

"Thanks again, Roger. You're awesome!" Mark thanked Roger, feeling more confident.

"Anytime, kiddo!" Roger said, and gave Mark a light punch on his arm.

--

Roger escorted Mark into the lunchroom, and they found the center table. Mark waited anxiously as sweat poured down his cheeks. _"Please, I hope she comes!"_ Mark thought nervously.

Roger saw in Mark's eyes how he was feeling and patted him on the back. "Don't worry Mark, she'll be here. Girls are always 'fashionably late'." He said, laughing at his own joke again.

Minutes later, a bright, red shirt caught Mark's eye. "That's her! Roger, you can go now. Thanks for everything, you're awesome!" Mark thanked his friend. He waved Maureen over to the table.

Maureen casually walked over to where Mark was waiting. "Hey, thanks for inviting me. That was sweet of you." She greeted to him.

"My pleasure." Mark kindly responded, looking into her eyes with fascination. "Sit down, make yourself comfortable."

Maureen sat down on her but that was a little big for her age, with her lunch that consisted of a chicken patty and French fries. Mark had a neatly-packed bag lunch consisting of a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, and an apple. He liked eating healthy.

"So, what kind of music are you into?" Mark asked.

Maureen paused for a minute, pondering the question. "Well, I like rock, pop, alternative, and basically anything besides country. The Fray, Maroon 5, Alanis Morisette. How about you?"

Mark thought about his room, and all of the CD's he had. "Hmm ... I like classical music," he said, feeling proud of himself. None of the boys in his grade liked that kind of music, which made Mark very unique. He liked to walk alone.

"CLASSICAL MUSIC?" Maureen questioned. Her eyes bulged, and she let out a laugh.

"Yes, classical music. It's very soothing, and I happen to like it a lot! Got a problem?" He asked her with attitude, hoping she wouldn't get angry with him.

Maureen was startled by the way Mark reacted to that. It was something that she didn't expect from a guy as sweet and innocent as him. "No, I think it's romantic," Maureen replied, raising her eyebrows in Mark's direction.

"But that's not all, my favorite band of all time is R.E.M.," Mark added, feeling better about himself.

Maureen's face started to light up excitedly, "Oh, R.E.M.! I've listened to their music before, it's awesome!" She blurted out.

Mark was shocked. R.E.M. was his favorite band in the whole world, and he finally had something in common with Maureen. "Wow, that's so cool! Then we can be fans of them together," he said, now smiling as much as he could.

"Yeah, I guess so," Maureen said, agreeing with Mark.

There was a slight bit of silence for a couple of minutes, and all you could hear was two mouths chewing, and the noisiness of the lunchroom, kids screaming and throwing food, and teachers yelling at them.

"Hey Mark, where'd you get that shirt, it looks so adorable on you!" Maureen asked, staring at his blue lacoste polo shirt, and giggling to herself.

"Oh, thanks. My mom got it for me. I think it was at the mall or something," he answered to her. He looked at his brand-new shirt and smiled. He loved compliments, especially if they were from Maureen.

There was another slight pause between the two of them.

Maureen moved her chair closer to Mark's and she touched his black, thick-framed glasses. "Take your glasses off, I want to see what you look like without them," she teased annoyingly.

"Oh, fine," Mark sighed, removing the glasses from his face. His glasses were like his shield, they made him feel protected from the world around him. Without them, he felt empty. And he couldn't see without them either, because his vision had been horrible ever since he was four years old.

"Aww, you look so cute without them!" Maureen complimented, giggling again.

"Thanks, again. haha," Mark replied. He took the glasses from her hand, and put them back on.

Maureen started picking the extra skin near her nails, and whenever she did that, it sensed the fact that she was bored. Mark knew that. She put her lips closer to Mark's right cheek, and planted a light kiss on it.

"What was that for?" Mark asked, feeling overwhelmed with confusion.

"Because you're the best boyfriend I could ever ask for," Maureen answered, and she gave him a hug.

The lunch bell rang, and Maureen and Mark walked to their next class together, like two peas in a pod.


	4. Chapter 4: The New Girl In School

**A/N: I know, it's been a really long time, but I haven't been in the mood to write lately. This chapter isn't as good, and I didn't know how to end it. I tried. So enjoy it:D - Erica**

**PS: Oh, and I need suggestions for the next chapter so let me know what you think!**

**Chapter 4: The New Girl in School**

Maureen and Mark walked into Language Arts class with Miss Silverstein as their teacher. Maureen never really liked teachers, but Miss Silverstein was her favorite. First off, she was younger than most teachers, twenty-eight years old to be exact, so she had a better understanding of how her students were feeling. Second of all, Maureen envied her beauty. Miss Silverstein had beautiful, blonde, curly hair, that went down a little past her shoulders. She had tan skin, apricot-colored. And most of all, Maureen actually got decent grades in that class.

The students walked into the room, looking around suspiciously. In front of the classroom stood a small, latino girl, about four-foot-eleven. She was wearing a tight, black short-sleeved shirt, a frilly hot pink skirt, fishnets, and high leather boots that were black. Her hands trembled, and Maureen suspected she was probably a new student.

"Alright class, we have a new student," Miss Silverstein announced to the class. "Her name is Mimi Marquez. She just moved here from Queens. Everyone, be nice to her okay?"

_Pfft, poser._ Maureen thought as she looked at her appearance. Then, she suddenly felt badly because she probably knew how scared Mimi really was. Being a new student is not easy.

"Mimi, why don't you sit next to Roger?" Miss Silverstein said, pointing her into the direction of the empty seat next to Roger. It used to be another student named April's seat, but she transferred to another school about a month ago.

"Okay everyone, our next project will be in groups of two," Miss Silverstein told the class.

"Yes!" Roger screamed excitedly, then was told to quiet down by the teacher.

--

Maureen and Mark looked at each other suspiciously. Roger and Joanne were also in the class, so they didn't know what to do.

"Hey Mo, wanna work together?" Joanne asked Maureen.

"Sorry Joanne, I was gonna work with Mark if that's okay with you," Maureen answered, feeling guilty for turning down her best friend.

"Oh, that's okay. I could see why you would choose your new boyfriend over me," Joanne replied, her voice shaking of sadness.

Maureen put on a stern look, "Shut up! He is NOT my boyfriend, okay maybe he is but at least I have one!" Maureen yelled, feeling crushed.

"Forget you," Joanne sighed and stormed off with anger.

Maureen met up with Mark and found two desks quietly, waiting for directions. Their assignment was to do a skit on a scene from the class novel they were reading, The Secret Life of Bees.

Joanne looked around the room for a partner. Maureen was with Mark, Collins was with Angel, Roger was with Steve, and here Joanne was, standing in the middle of the classroom alone. But not for long. She walked over to Mimi who was still standing by Miss Silverstein. She walked over to her. "Hi, I'm Joanne. Wanna work together?" she asked Mimi.

Mimi remained silent for a moment, then spoke out. "Uh, hi. I'm Mimi. Sure.. you don't already have a partner?"

"No, my 'friend' left me to work with her boyfriend instead." Joanne replied.

"Oh, okay. So I don't really know anything about this book, can you fill me in?" Mimi asked Joanne.

Joanne took a deep breath. Her friends _did_ call her the "human encyclopedia". She started explaning the book to Mimi and they worked on their skit.

--

"So Marky, what scene do you wanna do?" Maureen asked, rubbing his shoulder and staring into his eyes.

"Uh, I don't know, you pick it!" Mark answered.

"No, I want you to!" Maureen whined, feeling like a five year-old.

"Okay, how about the scene where Zach and Lily kiss?" Mark suggested.

Mark's idea shocked Maureen. "Ooh, good idea! I like the way you think!" Maureen said, laughing at the thought.

The two continued working on the scene for the rest of the class.


End file.
